Episode 8072 (1st March 2013)
Plot Eileen and Sean are puzzled when Paul takes up running in a bid to get into shape. Eva's sick of hypocritical Gloria playing the grief-stricken fiancée. Gloria's excited when Eric's solicitor arranges to call round to discuss his will. Fiz is hostile when the factory girls gossip in the café about Tyrone's forthcoming trial. Roy steps in to calm them. Following their kiss, Katy's awkward when Ryan calls round and asks her to cover his shift while he pursues a DJ job. Katy eventually agrees and gets Anna to babysit Joseph. Mandy enjoys making Lloyd squirm as they head to the Red Rec to scatter Flash's "ashes". Jenna plays along with her mum's charade. Eric's solicitor turns up at the Rovers with a woman called Doris in tow. Eva and Gloria are stunned when the solicitor introduces her as Eric's wife. Doris explains that she and Eric have been separated for years but never divorced. She claims that Eric had a penchant for gullible women and Gloria's merely the latest. Gloria's shocked to realise that Doris inherits all Eric's wealth and she won't get a penny. Dev's displeased to find Katy struggling in the takeaway at lunchtime when Ryan should be working. Katy makes an excuse for him. Doris refuses to cough up for a funeral and tells Gloria that Eric's send-off is down to her. Roy comforts Fiz when she breaks down with worry over Tyrone's plight. When Gloria despairs of her predicament, Eva snaps and informs her that Eric knew she was only after his money and had invited Eva to go away with him instead. Gloria's appalled. At the Red Rec, solemn Mandy forces Lloyd to say a few words about Flash. Guilty Lloyd complies until Mandy and Jenna burst out laughing. They reveal that Flash is safe and well and the game's up. Lloyd feels a fool. Eileen quizzes Paul and makes him admit that Toni from the fire station is organising a Full Monty strip show in aid of charity. Sean and Eileen's eyes light up at the news. Chesney's annoyed to find that Katy has dumped Joseph on Anna and gone to work early. Ryan's grateful to Katy for getting him off the hook with Dev. Katy's flattered. An angry Chesney interrupts them, and shouts at Katy for ditching Joseph. Chesney storms off. Ryan comforts an upset Katy with a passionate kiss. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Karl Munro - John Michie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Andy Wolfe - James Doherty *Doris Babbage - Helen Fraser Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Red Rec Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gloria and Eva learn the truth about Eric after his solicitor visits the pub with a woman called Doris; and Katy gives in to temptation at work - just as Chesney storms round. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,740,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes